1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-board fuel cell powered electric vehicle in which a fuel cell is installed, and more particularly, to anon-board fuel cell powered electric vehicle which is characteristic of the layout of the fuel cell and peripheral equipment thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
An on-board fuel cell powered electric vehicle in which a fuel cell is installed (hereinafter, referred to as a fuel cell vehicle) is provided with a fuel cell for generating electric power for driving the vehicle. In order to generate electric power with the fuel cell, a fuel and an oxidant are needed, and thus, hydrogen which constitutes the fuel and air which constitutes the oxidant are supplied. Hydrogen function in gas the fuel is stored in, for example, a high pressure hydrogen container for direct supply to the fuel cell. Alternatively, a methanol material is reformed to generate hydrogen for supply to the fuel cell. On the other hand, as air, outside air is taken in for supply to the fuel cell.
In addition, provided on the fuel cell vehicle for the purpose of a preferred operation of the fuel cell are a temperature regulating unit for regulating the temperature of the fuel cell and a humidification unit for humidifying hydrogen and air that are supplied to the fuel cell. Provided on the fuel cell vehicle in addition to them are a radiator for cooling a cooling liquid in a cooling system, motors for driving wheels, an inverter for regulating electric current supplied to the motors and a power drive unit.
While all these apparatuses are installed on the fuel cell vehicle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,843 discloses, for example, a layout in the related art used when those apparatuses are installed on a fuel cell vehicle.
In this fuel cell vehicle which is of a fuel reforming type, a fuel tank for an original fuel is disposed at a rear part of the vehicle, whereas the other apparatuses such as a fuel cell, a temperature regulating unit, a humidification unit and a reformer are all disposed at a front part of the vehicle.
Moreover, fuel cells are widely employed in other areas where electric power generation is needed (refer to JP-A-5-21084, for example).
In a unitized fuel cell electric power generation system disclosed in JP-A-5-21084, a fuel cell electric power generation system is broken into a plurality of function-specific systems, and constituent elements of the function-specific system so broken are assembled on independent trestle tables provided on a frame to thereby constitute a plurality of function-specific units. Then, the plurality of function-specific units are provided on a common trestle table for integration. With the unitized fuel cell electric power generation system constructed as described above, assembling work can be eased and assembling time can be saved, and therefore, the unitized fuel cell electric power generation system is suitable for continuous production. In addition, dismantlement for inspection and repair can also be eased and time to be spent for such purposes can also be saved.
In the fuel cell vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,843, however, since the respective apparatuses including the fuel cell that are used for in the fuel cell system are disposed at the front part of the vehicle, there exists a disadvantage that these apparatuses are easily subjected to a damage, for example, in case an excessive impact is applied to the vehicle from the front thereof.
In addition, since a large space for installing all those apparatuses is required to be provided at the front part of the vehicle, there is caused a drawback that spaces for placement of feet of the driver and a front passenger seat occupant in a passenger compartment, as well as spaces in the passenger and luggage compartments are affected.
Furthermore, the weight of the fuel cell itself becomes heaviest among the respective constituent elements, and in the event that the fuel cell which is that heavy is installed in the front part of the vehicle, the behavioral stability of the vehicle may be affected.
On the other hand, a unitized fuel cell electric power generation system such as disclosed in JP-A-5-21084 is intended to be fixedly placed in, for example, a plant and is therefore intended to be applied to automobiles. In an attempt to install such a fuel cell electric power generation system on an automobile for use thereon, due to the availability of space for the system, the systems is preferably disposed under a floor of the vehicle, in which case the following problems.
Firstly, when installed on an automobile, the fuel cell electric power generation system needs to be protected from water, mud, chipping and the like. However, the fuel cell electric power generation system disclosed in Patent Literature No. 2 is not constructed to have such a protecting function.
In addition, in the fuel cell electric power generation system disclosed in JP-A-5-21084, the respective units are so exposed and are easily subjected to an access from the outside. A component or components generating high voltages are included in the fuel cell electric power generation system, and it is not preferable that those components come into each contact from the outside. In the fuel cell electric power generation system disclosed in JP-A-5-21084, however, there is provided no construction having a function to prevent a contact with those high-voltage components.